Ghosts of the Present
by tjflex
Summary: Coming from a dimension in which New York City is in ruins, Electric Ghost, Angel, and Eve must find their way back before their treacherous teenmate destroys the world they know and love.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction on this site and the star of the show happens to be OCs. Please review my story whether there good are bad I just need feedback to see how I'm going to make this story better. Also after this chapter a major part of this story will be in a Normal P.O.V.**

**Tj Flex**

* * *

My name is Travis Cruz and don't I have a story for you. First though, let me give you the rundown. I'm a 5 foot 6 in. teenage boy with brown skin, black hair and dark brown eyes. Since the day I was born I was a mystery. My k-9's were slightly sharper than the average, my senses were too heightened to even be considered normal. Not only that, when I was younger, any cut to my skin would heal almost immediately like if it wasn't there. I guess it could be due to the fact that I'm a hybrid of human and vampire origins.

Yeah yeah I know, vampires can't be born or even grow to be old, but here's the thing, I'm half human and my human side had more control back then. I don't know if it was some semi dormant gene or if it was injected into me. In fact I didn't even know I was a vampire till the day another blood sucker bit me and tasted it in my blood. After that I learned to use that side of me to enhance my reflexes and skills that were already heighten, but needed to be sharper. I became stronger and faster, using abilities I didn't even know I had. Still I was only slightly stronger than a man benching 800lb and only faster than the top speed of a track star. Sad right.

Still that was five years after I gained powers that already made me powerful, though I must say its easier to have something to rely on to use in your base form. Still, I gained my electrical powers when I was eight years old. You could call it a freak accident or some type of wrong place wrong time scenario but guess what it still happened.

Now here's what happened; my brother, Blaze, was standing in the middle of a one way street like a crazy person during a very severe lightning storm, I being the person of reason/idiot, went out to the middle of the street to get him but before I was able to say a word, a potent lightning bolt hit Blaze and I.

When I got hit, I was in unbearable pain but yet I manage to stay conscious and that's when I realized that the bolt wasn't truly hurting and that this wasn't like any lightning bolt I've seen before. It was at least as 20ft in diameter and was pulsating with energy.

Though I was in pain I notice(somehow able to see in this bright light) my brother was laughing quite insanely as if he expected this. Hair color started to turned a dark gray from black and his eyes started to glow a dark but crystal clear blue. That's when I noticed my own transformation and though I couldn't see myself I knew my hair and eye color were also changing. I felt myself become slightly more muscular and slightly taller, but then it suddenly just stop and everything faded to black.

Surprise surprise, I woke up in the hospital the next day hooked up to a heart monitor with a nurse telling me that I got struck by lightning and that the strike only lasting a few seconds but if the strike only lasted a few seconds then why did it feel like a couple of minutes?

I was the only one in the room when something unexpected happened; taking my index finger away from my thumb I somehow created a small arc of electricity stretching between the two digits. It felt amazing, exhilarating really, but I couldn't help the feeling of shock by this situation. I kept messing around with the stream of electricity until it shot off my finger to one one the TV monitors in the room turning it on. So like any eight year old with a sense of crazy and imagination in them; I started blasting everything in the room. Thankfully by the time the nurse came into the room, the only thing fried was a computer monitor.

I asked if my brother was here seeing that he was also struck by the same bolt of lightning and that he most likely was strap him to a bed here since he was a bag of crazy. She asked for his name and so I told her. To my relief and hope for his sanity, he wasn't in the hospital too.

My parents came by hours later asking if I was okay, but something was off, where was my brother? So I ask for Blaze, but my parents said that they call him in as missing the night before. Thinking back I realized that he was walking away from the scene as I blacked out.

A few months after the incident the powers I had, gave me the ability to transform any of my clothes into a rubberized black suit with a curved bottom lightning bolt I designed on the center of my chest, my hair could turn from its normal black color to a slivery white color, and my brown eyes could turn blue. With the transformation, not only did I look different, I looked older, and I was taller therefore my secret identity could never be guessed. With that said I became the superhero Electric Ghost protector of New York City. Now for my brother, he did returned however, he came back as the dark gray haired red eyed villain Dark Lightning. Even his suit said villain with dark red criss-cross patterns running all over the black suit and cape, yes I did say cape. We battled several times over the years with me coming out the victor, though my city nor I came out unscathed.

Six years after gaining my powers I formed a team called Team Electro. It consisting of me, my succubus girlfriend, my two best friend's, my computer ui turned human, a vampire, a shape shifter, two half bred vampires, and a girl who can control ice. The team only form because several of my friends were working with me before we'd even had a name to call ourselves. They looked normal, but as soon as the costumes came on and transformations occurred we were heroes protecting not only the city of New York, but the world.

So now that we've reach the present, its a wonder why I made such a stupid decision to travel to a different universe. You know why it was stupid, my team told me, Miranda, and Eve to run away from a fight we could not win. I was basically leaving my team without a leader to lead. The girls and I jumped ( with Eve literally jumping her way into the computer) into my Lamborghini Aventador with the ability to transform in to a smaller version of a F-18 fighter jet with two seats. We flew over the battlefield in New York and watch as the city my friends and I swore to protect be destroy by no other than a teammate I use to love and her army of humanoid extraterrestrial robots. They destroy everything with their pulse rifles, blasting energy beams that tore apart the support beams of office building's, causing them to collapse. I allowed myself to shed a tear as we flew faster away.

Soon enough I activated the dimensional transporter within the plane and started to twist the plane in the air, doing barrel rolls that cause electricity to arc from the tips of the planes wings, once the plane was spinning fast enough the arc connected forming a portal to a universe I've been to before. Unfortunately like the saying goes, all great plans of men and mice will always go awry. When the jet was about to go through the dimensional portal someone on the ground manage to get a good hit on an engine with a pulse rifle and all I could do was watch as our plane was put on a trajectory that, not even Eve could fix.

The controls were set to an unknown universe that we've never been to. Seconds later, the portal to this new universe opened, revealing an unfamiliar city skyline and...a T shaped building, I was heading straight for. Banking hard right I manage to evade the crash into the building only to crash into the ocean below near hypersonic speeds.

Before the crash I transformed into Electric Ghost and with Miranda phased out of the plane and Eve transfer herself from the plane's computer system to my computerized watch. We watched as my prized possession crashed and burned in a bright explosion.

Miranda, the 5 ft 5 in. brown skin, long silky bluish-black haired, violet eyed, slim and shapely succubus, flew next to me with her white and black nanite suit quickly spreading across her body covering her usually blackish blue wings in sharp white nanite feathers and turning her blueish black hair white and her violet eyes blue. Miranda's suit was a creation of mines to have something that could easily be deployed but also able to retract when needed. The suit itself looked like skintight leather with a micro hexagonal patterns. The nanites were given the ability to slightly change a person's DNA so their looks could be change to hide there identity. The suit itself was planish with a white oval forming just underneath her chest and down to just below her navel. The sides of her legs had white strips going diagonally down her legs. Her gloves were white up to her elbows where the white faded to black. There was an angel wings logo in the middle of her chest. The suit was alive in a way, creating brand new parts of itself if other parts were destroy. The suit also covered her tail making it white from its usually black and it made triangle point tip on her tail sharper.

Unsurprisingly, the suit was only for show, since it didn't increase her power in any way, but one thing it did was protect her body from harm. Her skin is as soft as a baby's bottom and just as easy to bruise.

I was right next to her in my, red white and yellow version of my Electric Ghost suit. Unlike Miranda's suit; my suit still was the strong rubberized material I used years before. Red covered my fingers and my boots but as the red got to closer the center of my body it turned into thin red strips that crossed the white of the suit eventually getting to my chest where the reds outlines a yellow curved tip lightning bolt logo on the center of my chest.

Over the years I've learned a lot about my powers and one thing I've love was the ability to teleport both within ( at most 10 miles) and outside of dimensions. So that was the first thing I tried to do. I tried to teleport back to my dimension seeing how my powers electrical forces were strong enough to do it but...it didn't work. I knew my powers were working after all I was still flying and when I tried to teleport, my electricity flowed out of me creating slight vibrations in the air.

I knew the only thing I would be able to do to get my girlfriend, Eve and I back to our dimension was to recover the parts of my Lamborghini that survived and build it back from scratch. The only problem with that was, it took three long years just to build that solar powered car, but since I knew what I was doing this time, I could probably do it in two years if there's even a Lamborghini in this dimension to base my design off of.

I floated down to the water and scanned the waves only to see there's nothing in left of my car.

Slowly but surly I felt my chaotic power surge as I allowed myself to feel the frustration of losing our only way home, the hope of saving my team slip away, and the anger towards myself for not making a better decision as leader.

I shouted at Miranda to get back as I felt my power surge even more creating a sphere of electricity around me. Eve was safe within the confines of my watch but anything else around me would have immediately been destroy or severely injured. I let out all my frustration and anger in a yell as everything within the area of the sphere exploded.

Within the smoke cloud I felt my muscles relax and my mind calm, but as the smoke cleared that I heard a threatening voice directed at me, " I don't know who you are, but if you think you can get away with trying to destroy our tower, you have another thing coming". I let out a sigh and turn around to face the voice as I sarcastically muttered, "This day just keeps getting better and better."

* * *

**So how you like it, was it amazing, crazy, or straight up stupid just tell me in a review cause this story ain't done yet and in the next chapter we get to introduce our hero and friends to the Teen Titians with a little fighting of course.**

**So see you next time**

**Tjflex**


	2. Destruction is the Key To New Friendship

**Okay here the next installment of Ghost of the Present. **

**Before we dive into the story I would love to thank those who have reviewed this story so please keep doing just that cause your opinion counts.**

**I also would like to thank those who followed the story.**

******Now without a further to ado, let's get on with the story.**

**_This is the Revised Chapter 2_**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Out of all the things he could've seen that day; Travis Cruz never expected to see a teenage boy near his age, standing on the island below.

He had on a cape that was black and yellow; that went from his shoulders to the calf's of his legs.

He had on green gloves that stretched halfway up his arm. The sleeves of his shirt were also green, almost clashing with the red color of his shirt.

There was a yellow and black R logo on the left side of his shirt, with yellow clips that ran down the middle of the shirt.

Around his waist was a yellow belt, which hid where his shirt tucked into a pair of green pants (that looked like tights). The pant legs were tucked into a pair of black steel toed shoes that the boy was wearing.

All in all, the boy's stance and serious facial expression made him an intimidating figure, but in Travis's eyes, he was nothing more than a walking traffic light.

"I always have to fight the crazy ones, but why did this one had to play match up with a traffic light?" He groaned out quietly, smacking his hand on his forehead.

Apparently he wasn't quiet enough as the boy below him flushed red in anger; an eyebrow twitching.

Travis bursted out laughing; seeing the beet red face of the boy.

"Would you SHUT UP!" The teen yelled irritated by Travis's laughter.

Travis stared down hard, narrowing his eyes at the boy before shaking his head 'no' as he bursted out laughing even harder than before.

Miranda was flying high above, giggles could be heard escaping her hand covered lips as she watched the scene below. She stop giggling as an uneasy chill pass through her; she felt a darkness that closely resembled her own, fading away from the area near were the boy was standing.

**_'Be careful Travis,'_ **she thought worried as she flew down closer but still far enough away to be unseen by the teen.

The teen below had enough of the other boy's laughter; grabbing three red-sliver disk out of his belt, he tossed them at Travis.

Still laughing, Travis seemed to not be aware of the disks heading his way, but to the teen's dismay, Travis caught all the disk out of mid air, just inches in front of his face.

"If you wanted me to stop, you could've ask nicely." Travis yelled, his voice portraying his annoyance.

The other boy's face went from shock to a cocky smirk as the disks in Travis hand began to rapidly blink red. Travis never had a chance to react as the disk detonated, leaving a dark cloud of smoke in it's wake.

As the smoke cloud cleared, the teen's face paled when he saw a conscious and almost unscathed teenage boy staring right back at him with a bored expression on his face.

"You know," he said with annoyance lacing his tone, "most people tell me their names before they try to blow me up. You must really want to die today for pulling a stunt like that on me."

His tone changed to one of malice, "Before I tell you my name I'll let you know that I'm going to rip you into bloody shreds; the only thing recognizable will be hanged as a trophy on my wall."

The teen felt shivers go down his spine hearing the psychotic hero's tone of voice; seeing the sadistic smile splitting his face.

"My name is Electric Ghost and to whom do I owe the pleasure of speaking to?" Travis asked smiling, crossing his arms flying closer to the ocean.

Finally overcoming his shock the boy answered, "The name is Robin and you'll be going to jail now."

Before Travis could defend himself, Robin ran leaping high off the edge of the island into the air.

Twisting his body, Robin's steel toed boot came down on hard on Travis's head, sending him splashing violently into the ocean.

Before Robin could fall into the water, a blur of green and purple flew by, catching him by his raised arms, then circled back to the small island.

Moments later, the surface of the water sparked of electricity, before a very pissed Travis surfaced, coughing up water. He then swam to shore; climbing up the island's rocky shoreline. The saltwater dripping from his body created miniature bolts of lightning.

"Big bad Electric Ghost having some problems with the water." Robin said taunting him with an amused grin.

"I'll kill you cocky bastard!" He yelled still shivering from the cold ocean water.

"I would love to see you try," he said, moving into a fighting stance.

Travis smiled, making his move, he launched several condensed balls of electricity at Robin only for it to be shot out of the air by several green spheres of energy.

"What the–" he paused when he finally noticed the newcomer next to Robin.

Standing taller than Robin, was a beautiful teenage girl with fiery red hair wearing a short purple skirt with a purple sleeveless half shirt that transition into a metallic collar that wrapped around her chest, neck and shoulder's. At the bottom of the collar was a lone emerald jewel.

On her arms were metal gauntlets that covered her forearm and stretched just above her hands. The part the stretched above her hands had a smaller version of the emerald jewels. Her right arm had a silver band wrapped around her bicep near her shoulder.

She could've pass for a normal teenage girl if her skin wasn't orange and her eyes weren't just variating shades of green. Even her pupil that appeared to be black was a dark shade of green.

Overcoming newcomer's sudden appearance, Travis started asking questions, "Who are you? Why are you here?" Pausing for a moment he asked, "Are you his Girlfriend?"

This earn a blush from both Robin and the mystery girl.

"I am Starfire and I came here to help friend Robin be victorious in battle!" she joyous shouted.

_** 'Why does she talk like that,'** _he thought to himself. A smile came to his lips as he thought, **_'She never answered my last question, wonder why'_**

"So you came to help him right?" Travis asked out loud.

Starfire nodded.

The grin on his face widen as he look at the girl.

"Well then," he said pausing for dramatic, "let the battle begin."

Starfire rose into the air; twin green balls of energy lit her hands.

As Starfire flew higher, Travis made his move; launching himself at Starfire only to be pulled down by his ankle, smashing into the island below.

His body hit the ground hard enough to cause a crater to form and for him to be embedded in it.

Looking down at his ankle he saw a thin metal wire wrapped around it. He tilted his head up to see the other end of the wire in Robin's hands.

"Sneaky bas–," he started, but the air was knocked out of him by green ball of energy impacting his chest.

_** 'I know she's holding back, but why does it hurt so much,'**_ he thought clutching his chest in pain.

With him still moaning on the ground; the two made their advance, but as they did, a flash of sliver stabbed into the ground between them and Travis. It looked like a normal feather, but then it glowed white and exploded pushing back the two opponents.

**_ 'Took you long enough,'_** he thought.

"Could've joined the party earlier you know," he said looking at the newcomer

"Well its not like you needed my help until now," the girl said as she slowed down her descend flapping her wings.

"True." He said with a shrug.

Starfire and Robin getting back on their feet look on in awe to see a beautiful angel landing in front of their very eyes.

"Guess its my turn to fight then." Miranda said cracking her knuckles.

As soon as she said it; Robin and Starfire both slip into fighting stances.

"You know what, you could leave all the fighting to me, I could take them both down."

"Well if you think that getting your butt kicked is beating them, then go ahead, be my guess and lose."

Turning towards her yelling, "Quit acting like your all that cause your not."

"When did I say I was all that E.G?" She questioned as a small teasing grin graced her lips.

"When you thought a man of my power could be defeated by lightweights."

"Why don't you quit acting like a cocky little–"

"Ahem." Both of them looked towards the boy who halted her mid rant. Red painted her slightly embarrassed face and angry face.

"You know it's rude to interrupt a lady." She said in a pout.

Robin scratched the back of his head; giving an awkward chuckle.

"So...um...are you going to tell us your name or your gonna just continue your little lovers quarrel?" Robin questioned motioning back at the two in amusement.

"Oh, don't you have a special way of pissing people off." She said, her voice radiating annoyance.

Travis could only sigh; smacking his forehead for the second time that day, **_'Idiot don't know what's coming just run'_**

"My name is Angel and if you thought E.G was a problem, then you haven't seen nothing yet," she said as a malicious smile stretch across her face.

_** 'Too late'** _he thought as he took a step back, _**'Might as well watch his demise**_'

Extending her wings, her feathers elongated, getting sharper till they were like needles.

"Say goodbye." Miranda said, her grin never leaving her face.

With one powerful flap of her wings forward, she sent the now deadly feathers flying at them.

Seeing what she was planning, both Starfire and Robin jumped to the side of the incoming feathers. The feathers look the same to the ones before only difference this time was that these detonated on impact, sending both Starfire and Robin into the air.

While in the air, Robin took three exploding disks from his belt; tossing at them Miranda. Seeing this she used her wings to protect herself, from the disks that exploded on impact.

The explosion tore some of the metal lining off her wing's, but as soon as the tear appeared it vanished.

"Gotta love them nanites," she said grinning to herself.

With one quick flap of her powerful wings, she went high into the air. She kept going higher and higher till she was a spec to those on the ground.

When she deem her current altitude high enough, she stopped flapping her wings; allowing herself to fall back to Earth in a near vertical dive.

She tucked in her wings, arms, and legs causing her to fall even faster.

At the speed she was falling, she would reach the ground in mere moments.

Her plan wasn't to go splat on the surface of the island; cocking back her arm, she opened her wings just a few feet above Robin ready to deliver punch that would've killed him.

Robin eyes opened wide behind his mask, he knew he couldn't dodge the hit in time, he waited for the hit to come, but fate had other plans.

Starfire tackled Miranda mid air; both of them grapple onto each other as they crashed and rolled in the air with each bounce off the rocky surface.

They finally stopped when they flipped out of the roll; landing gracefully on their feet.

Both girls held intense looks as they edged closer to the other.

They ran at the each other with powerful strides; they cocked back their arms, twisted their bodies forward and sent powerful punches to the other's face, hard enough to cause shockwaves through the air.

The ground cracked beneath them as they both flew back and cratered into the ground.

Seconds after the crash, Starfire took to the air; her eye's were glowing with green energy as another green energy bolt formed around her hand. The expression on her face showed nothing, but anger.

Extending her wings, Miranda also took to the air glaring at the other girl; her eyes were now a solid purple mass as flames matching the color of her eyes sprouted from the palm of her hand's. Her teeth began to lengthen into fangs.

Needless to say, things were about to go from bad to worse.

Travis and Robin stood on the other side of the small island in complete silence, forgetting about their own fight as they watched the battle in front of them.

"I bet fifty my girl gonna win." Travis said trying to start a wager only for both a flame and energy bolt to hit him in the head, knocking him semi conscious.

Robin started to snicker, but stopped as soon as the two girl directed their glares at him. He gulp at the the harsh expressions on their faces.

The two girls then turned to each other then started to attack.

Miranda immediately went on the offensive; throwing flame bombs at Starfire.

Starfire dodge and countered with a barrage of starbolts, one manage to hit Miranda's leg; burning the metal off her leg.

Miranda ignored the smell of singe metal; flying after Starfire. She created another flame, but unlike last time she blew in the flame, creating her own flamethrower.

Starfire barely got out of the way of the hot flames as it burned pass her. That didn't mean she escaped unscathed; her arm was a sea of red blisters breaking out from the burn.

Starfire quickly started to throw her bolts from her uninjured arm hoping to distracted the flame throwing girl. Her plan worked as Miranda moved out of the of the incoming starbolts.

As Miranda prepared another flame to blow into, Starfire dove in grabbing her arm; twirling her around in circles before sending her hurling towards the ground.

Miranda manage to stop her descent, but unknowing to her Starfire wanted this and within seconds her chest was dealt with a crushing blow.

Starfire dove in both legs extended downward, stomping the other girl into the ground in a big explosion of dust and smoke. An eerie silence blanketed the area, before starbolts and purple flames busted from the cocoon of smoke.

Watching from "a far", both boys could hear punches being exchanged, bones being broken, heavy breathing, and the sounds of starbolts and raging flames.

As the cloud disperse, both teens gasp at how disheveled both woman looked.

Starfire skirt was missing some parts. Her arm looked limp and in fact broken. A gnash ran across her left cheek with fresh blood running down, blood also matted her bleeding eyebrow. Burn marks run all over body; blood flowed freely from a large cut on her thigh. Her hair was now wild and singe in places, while the a rest of her body had scrapes and bruises.

Miranda almost looked worst with parts of the metal covering for her wings missing, revealing her true blue-black wings underneath. One of her wings were broken and blood seeped through a gnash on the top of head. The blood made some parts of her "white" hair red. She was breathing hard holding her broken ribs. She was bleeding heavily from her shoulder where another piece of her suit was embedded in her skin.

The two girls began to limp towards each other, but lost conciseness not even half way there.

Before either girl fell to the ground, Robin and Travis caught them within the large crater they created in the heat of battle.

Robin carefully picked up Starfire's badly hurt body, avoiding her broken arm. He kept walking then stop.

Turning his head he called out to Travis, "Follow me if you want to save her, but in exchange I want information, like why you're here and why did you try to attack our tower?"

Travis sighed as he picked up his girl, being careful with her broken wing.

"I'll follow you, but you assume things that not even true. I never did tried to attack your tower, it was just in the way when we got here." He said.

Robin looked back, an eyebrow raised, wanting to know more.

Travis sighed again then spoke, "Ever heard of different dimensions?

Robin nodded

"We happened to be traveling from one when the portal opened right in front of your tower. I really don't know why your complaining; at least we dodge the damn thing." He said looking down at his girlfriend.

Robin nodded his head as he continue to walk towards the middle of the island.

"Where the hell are we going? Tell me." Travis demanded angrily.

When he heard no answer he continued to rant, "I can't fly fast with more than one injured, not to mention I would have to carry you. Even then I couldn't carry them, I'll just end up making things worse."

"Electric Ghost," Robin said over his shoulder, "you couldn't have stopped it even if you wanted to, they'll both be alright once with get back to the tower."

He felt odd trying to comfort the other boy, after all he tried to kill him at least twice.

"I could've–"

"Could've what Ghost." Robin interrupted annoyed by the boy's whining. "They were going all out; if we tried to stop them we would've ended up worse then them." He finished; looking down at the girl in his arms.

"Why are you even helping anyways; all you want is information, she why help us."

"I'm helping you, not just for the information, but because you care for her just like how I care for Starfire." Robin said still walking.

Seeing truth to his words Travis didn't respond. They walked couple more yards before Robin stopped.

"Robin Delta Omega Beta," he said out loud.

_ "Pass code accepted welcome Robin,"_ a robotic voice said.

A small section of the island in front of them began to shift, revealing a large underground tunnel.

Robin began to walk again with Travis in tow until they were deep into the tunnel; automated tunnel lights began to flicker on around them.

The lights revealed what looked to be a custom built blue and white car, and a red and yellow custom built motorcycle.

Robin opened the back door to the car and carefully laid Starfire down on her back using the seat belts in the back seat to hold her and her broken arm in place.

He closed the door and walked towards Travis.

"You okay with flying her?" Robin asked looking over to Miranda.

"Yeah, I'll be fine as long as we move slow." Travis answered back as he started to float into the air.

Robin nodded as he walked to the driver's side of the car and opened the door.

"Yo, thank you for helping her," he said sincerely.

"Don't mention," he said turning back.

"Hey Robin, is Starfire your girlfriend or not?" he asked a small smile spread across his lips.

Robin blushed but answered anyway, "Yes she's my girlfriend."

"I knew it." Travis said pumping his unoccupied fist in the air.

Robin just shook his head with a smile as he got into the driver's seat of the the car.

He turned on the car and began driving with Travis followed close behind in the air.

In an unknown location far away, a masked figure smiled up at multiple flat screen monitors as he had the whole battle on repeat lighting the dark room.

"It seems that the event has finally begun my friend." The mask man said looking over his shoulder.

"Yes it seems that way Wilson."

* * *

**Again thanks for the follows and reviews. Oh and one more thing, if anybody is wondering the time in the chapter is around late afternoon.**

**Next chapter: Ghost meets the rest of the team as an evil looms over the horizon.**

**Till next time.**

**TjFlex **


	3. Turmoil Reveal the Life of A Fallen Hero

**Hellow readers, I'm back with another installment of Ghost of the Present.**

**Chapter two of this story was very rushed and very crappy therefore I'll be posting a revised version of it in a few days. Still speaking on the last chapter, that was the first time I've ever attempted to write a normal POV for anything so...yeah I'll be sticking with Travis POV for a few chapters because of the poor job I've done.**

**TjFlex**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE TEEN TITIAN'S ONLY MY OCS AND THIS EXCESSIVE USE OF CAPITAL LETTERS.**

* * *

_**Inner Turmoil Reveal the Life of A Fallen Hero**_

_ Life brings us hopes and dreams that can be fulfilled, but may never happen. _

I once was a great hero; stuck with my team through thick and thin, but now I'm not great, I failed at being leader, failed at being a friend, and failed at protecting my city. Its times like this you wonder if things couldn't possibly get worse. Nobody ever wants to know, but for me lately, everything always gets worse.

It took one hour, one lousy hour for everything to fall apart.

Miranda is severely injured, I'm technically an enemy to the heroes of this universe, and to top it off, I got my butt kicked, yeah MY BUTT KICKED.

Even then, I couldn't say everything was all bad I mean, Robin did offer to help Miranda and of course I took the offer, but in return, I had to tell him why we were here. Just thinking about the past made unpleasant memories surface in my mind.

I just wanted to go home, to a peaceful New York, lay down in my bed, with my arms wrapped around my girlfriend as she sleep in peaceful slumber.

Sadly that reality will always remain a dream.

I sighed in frustration as I looked down at the usually strong girl, now fragile in my arms.

Miranda, the usually calm and collective, thinking before acting, fighter wasn't even thinking when she and Starfire fought. And though I just met Starfire, even I could tell she isn't the type of person to just get up and have an all out battle to the death or at least, near death.

So now here I was, carrying my unconscious and still bleeding succubus girlfriend, bridal style in my arms. Her cuts were disappearing, thanks to her accelerated healing, but even that couldn't give her back the blood she's lost.

My heartache, just seeing her in such a weak state. Nobody couldn't have said that I didn't feel guilty for what had happened.

I knew I was strong enough to prevent it, but now I could only ask myself why didn't I? Why didn't I make a move when I saw them turn a simple fight into a life or death brawl?

I guess being in a setting of war, makes you forget how precious life is. Seeing people you swore to protect die in front of you, while you run makes you numb to death but not the deep feeling of remorse.

Lost, doesn't even begin to describe how I felt. The other half of my team was fighting, by now probably even dead, and here I was, living my mistake.

Looking down at Miranda's now pale skin, I cupped her cheek in the palm of my hand. She had a cool touch now, no different from when she was up and about nagging me, but this coolness was unsettling.

"I care about you so much, yet I always end up hurting you. Everything my fault." I whispered my voice cracking from guilt.

"Travis its okay, nothing's your fault," I heard a weak voice say.

I found myself staring into a pair of deep purple eyes. Her lips curved in a faint, but comforting smile.

"It was never your fault Travis, you did everything you could to protect me," she said leaning her head on my shoulder.

Leaning in closer our foreheads touched.

As I spoke, I looked directly into her eyes, "Miranda I'm so lost, I don't know what to do anymore. And I can't lose you, your my best friend, my girlfriend, I just can't lose you."

"Travis you won't lose me, don't you remember what I told you back when we were forming this team?"

"You said '_no matter what happens, I will fight along your side, until the very end. That I won't die unless my job here was finished, and a smile was on on my face_'." I said smiling back on that memory.

"Travis the job isn't finish, I ain't going nowhere."

"But we lost are city, are friends, there's nothing we could–," I said but was cut off.

"Travis what the hell is wrong with you?" She shouted but went in to a coughing fit. Before I could tell her to stop she continued, "Your suppose to be the one talking about how we'll go back there and kick their asses and win."

"But–," I stated to say but was cut off again.

"No more buts Travis. Your not this," she said waving her free arm in the air, "your one of the greatest heroes I know. You turned me away from the path of evil to the path of good. You always had the confidence to pull through even the roughest situations, but now you look like those people back home that just gave up cause they don't have the spirit, the hope to continue on."

She was right, I was always optimistic, always looking on the bright side of things even when everyone lost their drive to win, I held on to mine.

"You're right I lost my hope, but how can I look on the bright side of things if were fighting a losing battle," I said only to hear her giggle.

I frowned in displeasure.

She must of saw it because she responded, "Its funny because the roles are reversed," she paused as if waiting for me to say something, but I didn't so she continued, "I remember when I was the one to always say those same words, 'why fight when its a losing battle', and now I'm the one trying to convince you that's there still hope for our future. We still are and we always be Team Electro don't forget that. As long as we still stand, there will always be hope."

I nodded believing in her words.

"So...how are you feeling?" I asked still worried for her.

"I feel like I got hit with a truck, my ribs still hurt and my wing might be broken for a few days, but other than that I'm fine," she said with smile that made my worry fade away.

Smiling back I noticed how close our faces were to each other.

Leaning in closer, I closed my eyes, tilted my head, and just when our lips were about to touch, I heard a voice behind me.

Nearly reached cloud nine, but was denied the chance by my name.

"Electric Ghost…" I heard Robin start but trail off when he saw us.

"Yes?" I questioned back through gritted teeth.

"You stop moving so I came to see what's the hold up," he responded.

Giving a nod I accepted his answer.

Floating back in the air, I waited for Robin to go back to the car and drive before I followed.

"Can't believe he ruined our moment." I muttered a little irritated.

Miranda rolled her eyes then smile at me before leaning against my shoulder, falling asleep.

Following Robin's car through the maze like tunnels, we came upon a large gray door with a floor to ceiling black T logo.

As we got closer, the doors opened allowing us to go inside.

When I flew in I notice that we were in some type of garage where another model of the car Robin had been driving, was being built.

Robin got out of the car and gone to the back seat removing Starfire from the seatbelts wrapped around her. He then began to carry her cradling her broken arm in a makeshift cast.

Starfire looked pale but alive. Some of her cuts weren't as visible as before which meant she was healing almost as quickly as Miranda, but just like Miranda, they weren't out of the woods.

As soon as I stopped to hover, I felt a presence behind me, and before I could react I felt a cold sensation enveloped me as Miranda and I was held in a black aura.

On any other day I would've fought for my freedom, but now with the risk of hurting Miranda even more, I back down and allow the thought to fade out of my mind.

"Robin are they the ones who fought you and Starfire," I heard a female voice say in monotone from behind us.

Even in monotone, I could detect the anger she held towards Miranda.

'What the hell is going on' I thought as it seemed like another girl was ready to tear my girlfriend's head off.

"Yes, Raven but right now both Starfire and Angel needs medical attention, can you teleport them to the medical wing and heal them?" Robin said.

I didn't hide my displeasure from Robin, but he ignored it.

The must of said yes as Miranda was pulled from my arms by the black energy.

Starfire also was taking from Robin's arms wrap in the same black energy. The two girls was moved behind me. After that I heard a what sounded like a portal opening.

As soon as the sound disappear, the black energy that held me in the air disappeared causing me to fall face first into the ground. My head exploded in pain that slowly began to fade away.

"Um Robin...can you explain to me what just happen?" I asked still rubbing my head.

"I called ahead to the tower to let someone know we were coming."

"So that's why that Raven girl was down here?" I asked.

Robin nodded as he I walked over to a computer in the garage and started to type something.

"So she knows about our fight, can I ask why she's helping us?"

"She helping because I'm her leader."

"Leader?" I question with an eyebrow raised.

"Let me reintroduce myself, I'm Robin, leader of the Teen Titans," he said holding out a hand for me to shake. I

I shook his hand and asked, "What are the Teen Titans?"

"The Teen Titans are a team of heroes I–"

Perking up on the word team I interrupted, "Wait you have a team, why wasn't they with you back on the island?"

"Starfire, Raven and I were the only ones at the tower when that portal or whatever it was opened."

"What'chu mean whatever it was?" I asked confused.

"When you go through portals, do they normally expand in a giant explosion of electrical sparks?" He asked.

"Yeah, I set it that way," I answered.

"Next time you have something that could go through dimensions, don't make the portal look like a bomb." He scolded me.

I just shrugged and spoke, "So Raven knows about the whole thing?"

"She only knows about half of the story I know," he said.

"Which brings me to ask the question, what is the full story Electric Ghost?" Robin asked me.

I leaned my back against the wall and crossed my arms.

"I can't tell you the full story, its too painful," I lied to him.

Robin nodded but continued to press on.

"Then tell me something that I could tell my team. Right now your still the enemy as long as you can't prove otherwise." He said.

Turning away from him I said, "If you want to know the full story I need to earn your trust first. Tell her to stop hiding."

I sensed the girl hiding the moment Robin started to talk about his team.

Robin wore a look of shocked before he made a motion with his hands.

A teenage girl made her appearance out of the shadows.

She had on a blue cloak with the hood up hiding her face. The cloak hid most of her body as well.

"How did you know that I was hiding there?" She asked genuinely surprised.

"Since I'm not into long explanations I'll give you the short version," I said. "Everybody gives off a certain electrical field the specific to the person. If your close enough, I can detect said field. That's how I knew Raven was hiding right there." I said pointing back to where she was.

They seemed shocked again, so I allowed them to collect their thoughts as I hummed a song.

Robin was the first to gather his thoughts as he said, "So you knew Raven was there the whole time."

I nodded.

"Alright since I'm in a good I'll tell both of you why I'm here, but no digging for my past." I told them sternly

Both Robin and Raven nodded as they waited for me to began.

I spoke, "As both of you know, I'm not from this universe nor dimension. I came here in desperation move from the city of New York on my Earth. My team and I were fighting a teammate that went rogue. She brought an army of alien robotic soldiers numbering in the hundreds of thousands versus my team of eight. They made New York their battle ground and tried to take over, but my team fought back. We were losing the battle as buildings around crumbled and the innocent died."

I stopped because the pain of remembering was horrible. I may have lie to Robin about not being able to tell him, but the part about the pain was all true.

I needed to tell them what happened to the very end so I continued, "My team was being pushed back to a dead end, they told me, Eve and Angel to run, they'll hold them back, and that was the last time I saw of them." A few tears escaped my eyes as I said that. I felt a hand on my shoulder, but shook it off.

"I don't need your pity," I shouted at them, "I don't deserve it." I spoke again quietly.

I wasn't finished so I continue to speak, "While we flew away in my modified car. One of our engines were shot at and was hit hit disrupting the flow of energy in the car, changing our destination before entering the portal. And the rest leads up to now."

When I finished telling my story, both Robin and Raven stood quietly in front of me.

After a few minutes Robin asked a question, "You said you and two others came with you to this dimension, where's the other one, where's Eve?"

I felt myself stiffen as I remembered something or rather the lack of someone around me.

"When we first came here as you know my car crashed, Miranda and I were the only ones to phased out of it. Eve on the other hand, transfer herself into the my watch before we went down." I said pointing at the computerized watch on my wrist.

It never did occur to me that Eve didn't say a word nor made a move to come out of the watch. I checked the watch settings seeing it preset on lock and mute.

"Wait so she saw everything that happened outside of the watch?" I heard Robin asked.

I could only nod as I felt blood rush away from my face knowing how angry she would be for trapping her in the watch. On accident.

Pressing the unlock button, in a of flash light, a petite teenage girl with strawberry blonde hair and light tan skin was standing in front of us in causal clothing (blue jeans, a white top with long sleeves and diamond patterns, and a black pair of sneakers). She was 5ft 4in of sickening sweetness and sometimes pure evil.

She opened her eyes, revealing a pair of pale green eyes.

On any other day those eyes would have been one of the most beautiful things to see, but right now they had the look of malice, all of it directed at me.

"You have three seconds to explain to me, why I was lock in that watch before Electric Ghost gets to be a real ghost," she shouted glaring at me.

I could only whimper as her glare intensified, burning a hole through my eyes into my soul.

I tried to back away only to hit into the wall I was leaning on moments ago. She walked up to me. The top of her head only reach the bottom of my chest. Even then she was an intimidating force to be reckoned with, even if see had to be on tip toes to do it.

"Please don't kill me." I whimpered out, putting my arms in front of me, but instead of the punch I expected, I felt her wrap her arms around me in a tight hug.

I looked down in surprise to a very distraught Eve crying silently on my chest.

'**_Man why these girls acting bipolar today'_** I myself and groaned out loud.

"Eve, I didn't mean to lock you in or to mute the watch." I said feeling guilty.

She looked up and I saw the pain in her eyes.

Without a word I wrapped my arms around her.

"Travis our city or lives there gone," she whispered against my chest.

"I know." I said holding her tighter.

"Nothing's going to be okay," she said silently, "before we got out the plane, I read those instruments, were trapped here."

"What do you mean trapped here?" I asked looking down at her.

"All our quantum signatures, the things that shows which dimension we belong to, has changed, we now belong to this dimension and this universe," she said voice cracking in sobs.

I froze.

I couldn't think, I couldn't speak, I couldn't do anything period.

Now I understand why I couldn't teleport out of this dimension, this universe. I along with two people were now bonded with this place by a rule of science. There was no home for us to go back to cause this was now our home.

The depression the Miranda drove away with that talk, returned with a vengeance.

I kept repeating 'everything is going to be alright' over and over until she was asleep in my arms. Eve may have the mind of a genius, the body of a fifteen year old, but in reality she was only four years old.

"Robin–" I began to say, but he held up his hand as if he understood what I was asking.

He and Raven both left the room leaving Eve and I behind.

What Eve had said was the straw that broke the camel's back cause I finally allowed myself to feel the worlds weight on my shoulders and broke down.

I heard footsteps around me as I slid down to the ground sobbing, Eve still against my chest.

Everything faded as I allowed myself to fall into the welcoming arms of darkness.

_Life doesn't guarantee a bright future, its you that must make it bright._

* * *

**So in this chapter you got to see the problems Travis is facing within himself, and a whole load of problems that was push right on not only him, but his whole team. I swear the whole team of Titans will be in the next chapter, I just don't know why I was adding them one by one. Oh and keep reviewing, I need to know if I did good or bad, made the chapter too crazy or too soft, or if any of the Teen Titans are out of Character just tell me and I'll fix it.**

**So till next time.**

**TjFlex **


End file.
